The Enchanting Night
by KidxMaka4eva
Summary: The Night Was Young, But The Moon Was High. The Stars Stared Down On Them, From The Sky. One Dance, On The Enchanting Night. Was enough, To Make Everything Alright. KidxMaka Rated T I Don't Know Why, I Just Have A Thing For Rated T. Hope You Like It!


_Dear my fellow amazing readers!_

_The night is young! The day was amazing!_

_I am so in **love** and so **happy** at this moment in time!_

_I have this song on repeat! _

_So I thought I'd write you guys a little something!_

_I hope you like it! _

The Enchanting Night 

I sat there staring up at the dark blue sky, the stars were dancing around the moon and jumping in and out from behind the clouds, crossing over and spinning past one another. Dancing while the night was still young, and shinning as if their shine would be dimmed a little more than the day after.

It was the night of the prom and everyone was dancing around in the hall, spinning, laughing and smiling. Having an amazing time, but except for me?

I was sitting on the window ledge, my head rested against the window, one leg crossed over the other, my black ankle converse hanging from the tips of my fingers as I held them across my lap, and my soft, cream dress pressed against the back of my legs, pressing against the ledge and my pale flesh.

Every time someone took a glance at me I had to smile, I had to look happy, no one could know that my prom date had stood me up. Stood me up to spend the night with Blaire. My very own Weapon had not bothered to show up on what possibly was the biggest day ever, for me.

I felt so lonely. Like I was the only one in the room, the only one that the moon beamed off of, the only one who heard the music, the only one who breathed the thick air.

But then slowly, everything began to change the moment the golden eyed Shinigami stared at me from across the room, standing on one side of the hall while I sat on the window ledge of the other.

He smiled at me, and for the first time of the whole night I smiled back at him meaningfully. The first smile that had ever meant anything, I felt like for a split second the whole from had brightened.

His eyes sparkled, as if saying the words. "Have we met?"

I couldn't help but smile wider, I felt like the more I smiled, the more my face felt like it were going to stretch too far and split from trying to smile wider every single second.

And slowly he began to make his way across the floor, walking through the crowd of dancing people to meet me. He carried on taking each step towards me, with each step that he took it seemed to linger longer than the last, giving me more time to stare into the two golden orbs that were his eyes.

"Hey Maka." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Guessing Soul didn't show up then?"

My smile immediately faded. "No. He didn't."

Slowly he shook his head. "What an idiot…"

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh! It's nothing!" He stammered. "I just thought that he must be such a jerk to leave a beautiful girl like you stood up like this…"

His cheeks flushed bright red, as did mine. We stayed like that in silence for several minutes staring past each other in complete opposite directions. Me, staring beyond the crowd of people and he was staring up at the dazzling moon.

Suddenly the sound of the song changing echoed through our ears, the lyrics all around us, meaning so much with every word that was said, the sound echoing carefully, more careful than when the word was laid.

Kid's eyes finally were laid on me. "Would you like to dance?"

My face brightened up. "Yes, I'd love to!"

Smiling he reached his hand out in front of me, gesturing for me to place mine on top of his, so that he could slowly pull me to my feet. I placed my bare feet against the floorboards, still holding my converse in my hand, letting them hang by my side.

The floor felt cold against my feet, with every step I took out on the dance floor the ground seemed to get a little harder and colder.

The moment he turned around to face me I had realised something that I should have told him before I had agreed to dance with him.

I stuttered. "I-I can't dance…"

He laughed slightly. "Stand on my feet, it will be okay."

I hesitated for a moment, and then slowly and as carefully as I could I stepped up onto his feet and lightly wrapped my arms around his neck, holding my shoes behind his back. Her wrapped his arms around my waist and held my closely, making sure that I didn't lose my balance.

"All I can say is it was, enchanting to meet you…" The music echoed all around us as we danced. As we danced, slowly.

It felt so weird, dancing with Kid like this. It was Soul that I had originally arranged to spend the night like this with, but with Kid, it just seemed like it was one hundred times as better.

I had never felt like this way with Kid, we flirted a lot, we'd send each other notes throughout Stein's lesson, and we would sit in the library and talk for hours. But never had I felt this funny. It felt, nice.

We had spent most of the night dancing, in the exact same spot, for hours on end, just standing there dancing, even when the music had stopped. And every single second of it was utterly amazing.

Soon we began walking down the deserted street. It was completely silent and empty at twelve o'clock at night. Some of the street lights flickered, and some other students from the DWMA were laughing and walking home just a way in front of us.

I stared up at the sky. "The moon is so pretty tonight, isn't it?"

I heard him mumble something underneath his breath, but I couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"What was that?" I asked turning my gaze to him.

He stammered. "Uh… nothing. Yeah, it's beautiful."

I laughed slightly smiling widely turning my head to look back up at the sky, the moon smiling down at me, with wide, happy and glowing eyes.

A sudden yawn took over me and caused me to place my hand over my mouth to catch it and at the same time with my other hand I rubbed across my eyes trying to get rid of the tiredness that I felt.

He looked at me. "You tired?"

I nodded. "A little…"

"Here." He chuckled.

Before I had realised he had picked up either of my thighs and placed me on his back, picking me up and carrying me.

"Uh…" I stuttered slowly wrapping my arms around his neck once again. "Thanks."

He chuckled one more time. "Don't worry, can't have you collapsing in the middle of the path can we?"

I giggled placing my palm against my head. "Guess not."

"I'll carry you home." He smiled widely as be began walking.

I slowly placed my cheek against his back, rubbing my face against the softness of his shirt, feeling the warmth that was drawn from his skin beneath the material.

I could smell him on his clothes, he always had the same sweet smell, like vanilla. It was so utterly amazing.

"Thanks." I snuggled into his shirt. "Kid…"

I remember closing my eyes and falling asleep for what felt like five minutes, and it was the best I have ever slept in my entire life. The warmth of Kids skin against my cheek was so soothing and calm, I'm sure anymore could sleep.

The way her held his hands underneath my thighs made my heart beat faster than anything in the world. His strong settle hands against my skin, the way it felt to have Death the Kid's hands against my thighs, it felt so good.

Suddenly I was awoken by the sound of laughter and music from the other side of the road, it was quiet but everyone sounded like they were having a good time.

I stirred, opening my eyes to see blurriness and turned my head to stare faintly at other DWMA students dancing around in the park, laughing and having fun.

I rubbed my eyes to get a better look. "They look like they're having fun."

Laughing Kid tilted back his head to stare up at me. "You wanna go join them?

I smiled widely. "Sure…"

Kid carefully placed me back onto the ground, so my bare feet hit against the concrete as I began to walk across the road to the park to meet the others, and hopefully we would join in.

The music was slow, like back at the school. There were lights everywhere, hanging from trees and wrapped around the fountain that stood directly in the middle of the whole park, the water lighting up from the reflection of the lights, and the midnight sky.

"Hey Kid. Hey, Maka." Ox smirked as he danced around the fountain hand in hand with Kim. "It's an enchanting night isn't it?"

Closing his eyes, Kid sighed deeply. "It sure is…"

At that moment, I don't know whether it was the moon in the corner of my eyes or if it was Kid, staring down at me with his sparkling golden eyes, but I defiantly know I was being stared at.

Quickly, the young Shinigami took hold of my hand and pulled me over to the fountain and held his body close to mine. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and with the other he held my hand, palm in palm.

My cheeks flushed red. "Remember? I can't dance Kid…"

Sniggering, he placed his forehead against mine. "Just follow my lead, and move when you feel like its right."

"Okay…" I sighed closing my eyes. "I'm sorry if I step all over your feet."

Once again he laughed. "Don't worry, you're light as anything, I'm sure it won't hurt."

I giggled and couldn't help but blush. "Thanks…"

Slowly he took a step back and quickly I stepped forward, realising his sudden movements and trying to keep up. He took a step forward and less hesitantly I stepped back gripping my hand tighter onto his, worried I was going to tumble over.

"It's okay… I got you." He pulled me closer towards him. "I would never let you fall…"

And in that moment, my heart stopped, every thought in my mind had ran away, only sending the sound of his voice and the words that he had just spoke running round my head, and the way that his eyes had sparkled as he stared down at me and smiled. I knew that tonight would be the night that everything changed.

_**~ This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
I was enchanted to meet you. ~**_

We danced around the fountain for hours, it seemed to be more special than the dance that we had shared at the DWMA, something about it made my stomach fly. I didn't know whether if it was the lights, the fountain, the reflection of the moon, or if it was the way Kid was holding me and staring into my eyes.

I held my cheek to his chest, once against placing my face against the softness of his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. Only this time I could hear the sound of his heartbeat thumping hard against his rib cage. It was fast, and it was loud, but somehow, it was like the most beautiful melody I had ever heard.

The reflection of the moon in the water reflected against his cheek, brightening up his face. As did the lights, they shone against his skin, like shinning crystals running up and down his arms.

The night was perfect. I was staring in his eyes, as was he staring back into mine. What started off as a disaster turned into something that I wanted to curve into my heart forever and never forget it.

I could see my image staring back at me in his eyes. A pale faced, green eyed, flat chested girl that could see why she got stood up by her Weapon partner for some other more big chested person.

"Just kiss her already Kid!" I was startled by the sound of students yelling from the other side of the park. "Do it, or we will!"

Kid frowned as he turned his gaze to the boys that were staring back at him from behind the fountain. They were students from the DWMA but I couldn't remember seeing them around at all.

Once again my cheeks heated up as I looked away, taking my gaze away from both the group of boys, and Kid.

"Go on Kid!" They all cheered. "Do it, she's dying for you!"

I could see that he was beginning to get angry, I could see it in his eyes. His eyebrows drew near and he gripped his teeth together as if to stop himself from saying anything he knew he'd regret.

I swallowed hard. "Hey Kid, we can leave if you-"

He smacked his body against mine, hard. His arms were thrown around me, one around my back and the other holding me closely around my neck. He tried to pull me ever so close as his lips were placed on top of mine, heating up my lips and heating up my body causing my heart to beat one hundred times as fast as if was in the first place. His eyes were tightly closed but mine were completely wide open staring up at him and catching a glimpse of the shining moon that was up in the sky behind him. Slowly my arms started moving up his back and my hands were drawn to cup themselves around the back of his neck and pull myself closer, and closer and closer.

"Whoop!" The boys exclaimed. "Get in there Kiddo!"

His hand that was pressed up against my back slowly began to move down to my waist and the hand that was around my neck began to slide itself through my hair, catching the strands and playing with them. As he pulled me closer he slowly began to lift me up, pulling me away from the ground, pressing harder against my lips every second that he lifted me up.

I slid my knees up and tucked them up underneath his arms, holding my thighs close to his body and pointing my toes to the shining ground as the lights, the sky and the beauty of the kiss brightening up our surroundings. I moved my hands up his neck and placed them on either side of his cheeks as I began to press harder back down on his lips, deepening the kiss as much as I could.

I felt like fireworks were shooing all around us, but I couldn't hear them, I could just see the flashes around us. Maybe it was just the lights being blocked out by Kid's silhouette? No. It was so much more than that.

Slowly, we began to part and as we did we opened our eyes and stared right back at each other, gasping for air.

He stammered. "Wow… that was…"

"Amazing." I quickly finished for him. "That was amazing."


End file.
